Talk:Vegeta
Super Sayain 4 Can Vegeta go ssj4 whenever he has a tail or does he have to use the blutz wave generatror? Vegeta Transformations I think we should divide vegeta Transformations to clarify them, like natural transformations, baby transformation, and blutz wavz transformation, for vegeta. so people can see exactly how he makes the transformation because this way would lead certain fans to believe he can just transform in to any of the listed tansformations on his own. (Goten.GT1 21:41, 20 November 2008 (UTC)) Daizenshuu Is there anywhere that I can read these online? :Not that I know of. Websites like Daizex and Kanzentai host excerpts from some installments though. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 23:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) oh ok thanks.--LocC 09 23:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yes they do! About Vegeta's quote Wouldn't ITS OVER 9000 be Vegeta's most memorable quote? --LocC 09 01:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :In terms of the actual series and the personality of the character, it doesn't really seem to be that meaningful. It's mainly just well known because of the internet jokes surrounding it. (And to top it off, it's actually a mistranslation.) -- 00:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) In regards to a certain vandal Refrain from editting on this character articule. Wikia is supposed to be a document for facts and verification, not for you to post inane racial slurs and vulgarity. I think we should mix articals!. Shouldent we mix Majin Vegeta and Vegeta because it is the same person they are both Vegeta just one got power from somebody. Please add more reasons for me.Vegerot 02:00, 16 February 2009 (UTC) no because if we did that then we would have to add gogeta and Vegito to him because they are also part of him Watshisname 02:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I agree that the Majin Vegeta article should be integrated into the Vegeta article's Majin Vegeta section. And Gogeta and Vegito are separate characters, so their case is much different from Majin Vegeta, who can hardly even be considered a transformation. Storm talk – projects 02:26, 16 February 2009 (UTC) but then u would have to integrate all the other little changes of other people Like what? i don't know cant think of one That depends. Majin Vegeta isn't really a transformation, it's a buff placed over Vegeta that is meant to put him under Babidi's control. His increased power and the M on his forehead are the only really significant changes in character, in addition to his wild temper with Goku, and a section of Vegeta's article would probably suffice to explain the form. I agree that certain other transformations of characters should be integrated as well, such as the many forms of Cell, but unlike other characters whose forms are given separate articles, Majin Vegeta can hardly be considered a transformation, and thus is in slightly more urgent need of merging than articles like Perfect Cell. Storm talk – projects 02:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ok that worksWatshisname 02:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Why hasn't it been merged yet you just said OK!Vegerot 21:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I think u should also look at my talk for piccolo that is a very good point Quote I think that "impossible" should be vegita's new quote because it is his favorite word Fixed colors I uploaded a pic of Vegeta's fixed colors from Kai with his correct non-"vegetable" colors for the trivia section. I'd put it on the article, but I don't know how to http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:VegetaKai.png --Rod|talk 05:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Speculation/What-If In the Vegeta Saga, Vegeta's power level as a Great Ape was 180,000, which would theoretically be enough to take down the entire Ginyu Force (since that was the power level of Goku when he tore them limb from limb); why he never did prior to loosing his tail is unknown (perhaps he was afraid of the wrath of Frieza). :I'd assume for the same reason he didn't cross Zarbon and Dodoria, power level isn't everything. However, the great ape form can't be assumed at his leisure and only happens on certain occasions (full moon's light energy). On the other hand, the ape form doesn't detract from Vegeta's thoughts and doesn't leave a moronic brute like it did Gohan and Goku when they went ape, but it would still render him useless on many levels: power level is not the only deciding factor. It is possible to easily overcome the great ape form: with it, it brings many flaws. One of them (as stated by Zarbon in the manga): ::Zarbon: I don't become uselessly huge like the Saiyan ape form, but my power increases substantially. :In regards to that, I'd say that the Saiyan ape form may increase Vegeta's power, but it detracts far too many things in terms of speed, stamina, agility, etc. In retrospect, even Yajirobe of all people was capable of catching Vegeta off guard. This means that Vegeta's power level was useless to the extent that it would make any difference. - 14:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Veheta's Eye An I (bad pun) the only one who wonders why Vegeta can be blasted in the eye by Goku in season one, but be completely fine by season 2 without even a scar. --10reapaer01 17:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia The trivia section is very long, I move that we try and cut it down a good deal. 23:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Potara Pic The image for Vegetas super saiyain transformation shows him wearing potara earings personally I think a new image should be found. :Good point, that could confuse people, seeing as the earrings are used to form Vegito. 19:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Done 20:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC)